Serpent
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Dość psychologiczne podejście do osoby Syriusza Blacka i tego, co w nim siedzi.


W jednej chwili jest w środku walki, brodząc po kolana w gęstym, angielskim błocie, a w drugiej już widzi kolorowy błysk, który gaśnie tuż przed jego oczami, a cały świat nagle staje się czarny. On zaś nieważki i jakby pozbawiony wnętrza, pusty niczym jedna z porcelanowych lalek Narcyzy, którym własnoręcznie malowała oczy i czerwone, smutne usteczka.  
Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego przypomniał sobie akurat o Narcyzie. W końcu nigdy nie byli blisko. Ona, jako ta najcichsza z sióstr, która tylko udawała, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, zawsze wydawała mu się chłodna i odpychająca, niczym posąg – zachwycający swym pięknem, ale potrafiący dzielić się tylko chłodem i ciszą.  
Jak ona była różna od Bellatrix!, która zawsze jawiła mu się jako wariatka, ludzkie wcielenie śmiertelnej pożogi, agresywne i nieokrzesane. Może i nie była już chłodna, ale jej ogień nie dawał ciepła, a wręcz przeciwnie – przekazywał szaleństwo – a on, czasami, siedząc obok niej na przyjęciach i czując jej gorącą dłoń na swojej własnej, wyczuwał jak to szaleństwo – gorące, lepkie i kleiste niczym rozgrzana smoła – przenika przez skórę wewnątrz niego.  
Dlaczego nie pomyślał w pierwszej chwili o Andromedzie? Spokojnej, dobrej Andromedzie, która była starszą siostrą, jaką chciałby mieć. Czemu nie przypomniał sobie jej życzliwego uśmiechu i psotnej iskry w oczach, gdy razem chowali przed jego matką pozostałości po zbitym kieliszku? Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tych wszystkich godzinach spędzonych na drzewie, gdzie to dzielili się sekretami – on swoimi jeszcze dziecinnymi, które miały dla niego wtedy znaczenie, i ona swoimi dylematami młodej kobiety, które zrozumiał dopiero po jakimś czasie.  
W tej czerni, przesiąkniętej do głębi chłodem, czuł, że wspomnienie Andromedy jest wypierane, a to Bellatrix i Narcyza przejmują nad nim kontrolę. Że ciepły uśmiech staje się beznamiętny wyraz porcelanowych lalek, które stoją na półce i obserwują jak mały i słaby się stał, a iskry rozbawienia zamieniają się w szalone spojrzenie, które przeszywało go na wskroś, jakby był przezroczysty.  
Czuje, że nie może złapać oddechu i owłada nim panika. To palce Belli obejmują z fałszywą czułością jego szyję, a zimne dłonie Cyzi zatykają mu usta, by nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Andy zniknęła na zawsze, a on został z nimi sam, całkiem zdany na ich łaskę.  
— Boisz się?  
Głos Regulusa, tego jest prawie pewien, rozlega się przy jego skroni, a ciepły, lekko słodki oddech owiewa jego twarz. Drży, dalej nie mogąc się odezwać.  
— Nie ma się czego bać. Przecież jesteś taki jak one – nieczuły i szalony. Nie zgodzisz się ze mną? Zaprzeczysz ile niewieścich serc złamałeś dla własnego kaprysu i na jakie niebezpieczeństwo wystawiłeś swoich drogich przyjaciół dla zwykłe frajdy? Odważysz się powiedzieć, że nie mam racji?  
Czuje dotyk Regulusa na swoich plecach, jak przejeżdża ręką powoli z dół wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Druga dłoń Rega najpierw spoczywa na jego szyi, odganiając morderczy uścisk Belli, a później na ustach, by lodowato zimne palce Cyzi zostawiły go w spokoju. Reg zatrzymuje niespodziewanie swoją pierwszą dłoń.  
— Gdybym złamał ci kręgosłup w tym miejscu, nigdy byś nie zadowolił żadnej kobiety, a twoje nogi nie pozwoliłyby ci wziąć udziału w żadnej ze szlachetnych misji Zakonu Feniksa. Jedno miejsce, a wykluczyłbym cię z twoich dwóch ukochanych dziedzin życia.  
Czuje jak brat obejmuje go drugą ręką wzdłuż piersi i kładzie dłoń w miejscu, gdzie powinno być serce. Ono chyba nie bije. Może naprawdę jest tak pusty, jak mu się wydawało na początku?  
Powoli przełyka ślinę i dziwi go szorstkość własnego głosu, gdy się odzywa:  
— Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Jesteś tchórzem i umarłeś jako tchórz.  
Zbiera w sobie tyle odwagi, by to powiedzieć, ale nie tyle, by się do niego odwrócić. Twarz Regulusa musi być obrzydliwie zsiniała i zapadnięta, szare oczy całkiem wyblakłe, a czarne jak noc włosy przypominają zapewne połamaną słomę w dziwnym, szarym kolorze. Nie chce tego widzieć. Nie chce go oglądać takiego.  
Ręce brata obejmują go w mocnym uścisku, ale nie brutalnym. Czuje jego ciepłe ciało przylegające do swoich pleców i usta, które opiera na jego ramieniu. Widzi też fragment włosów Regulusa i uświadamia sobie, że są tak samo czarne jak wtedy, gdy widział je ostatnim razem.  
— A co... gdybym powiedział ci, że nie jestem Regulusem? — Zaczyna powoli, sunąć wargami tuż przy jego szyi, napawając się przerażeniem, które wydobywa się przez skórę niczym smród spoconego ciała. Nie-Regowi się to podoba. — Co, gdym powiedział ci, że jestem kimś, kogo zarówno znasz dobrze i nie znasz wcale?  
Powolnym ruchem dłonie nie-Regulusa schodzą z piersi na brzuch i nim zdąży mrugnąć, ich palce wbijają się w miękką skórę i zatapiają w głąb jego jamy brzusznej, by dać upust gęstej smole, która spływa po jego podbrzuszu, udach i łydkach, by tuż pod stopami utworzyć kałużę, w której może oglądać swoje oblicze – twarz przerażonego do szpiku kości cienia siebie, którego nie chciał nigdy widzieć. Jest taki słaby.  
— Taki jesteś w środku. Czarny. Jak twoje nazwisko, jak niebo, na którym widnieje twoja gwiazda, jak twoja miłość. Jesteś Blackiem — syczy mu do ucha nie-Regulus, a jego głos wibruje w jego głowie, raniąc boleśnie. — Twoje przeznaczenie, to być Blackiem.  
— Nie jestem taki jak oni! — krzyczy, czując przypływ paniki i pierwotnego gniewu, które zamieniają się w determinację. — Jestem inny! Nie jestem tobą!  
— Kłamstwo! — Odwraca go w swoją stronę. — Jesteś kłamcą!  
Stoi przed nim on sam, a jednak to nie on. Ma szalony uśmiech Belli, obojętne spojrzenie Narcyzy, a cała jego postawa wręcz krzyczy, że to właśnie on, najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie, Syriusz, pan kosmosu. On, a jednak nie on.  
— Jesteś mną bardziej niż myślisz. Ale spokojnie, ja też lubię się czasem ubrudzić. — Unosi w górę swoje ręce. Już nie czarne, a w kolorze krwi. — Też lubię tępić tych, którzy się ze mną nie zgadzają, którzy atakują moich przyjaciół i tych, których zwyczajnie nie lubię. Albo zabawić się jakąś dziewczyną, najlepiej słodką i niewinną, by zostawić ją i napawać się jej cierpieniem. Też to lubię. Jak ty.  
— To nie tak. Nie sprawia mi przyjemności ranienie innych — zaprzecza szybko i chce się odsunąć, ale czuje opór za sobą.  
— Nie? — Syriusz wygląda na zdziwionego, po czym wybucha szyderczym śmiechem. — Czy nie powiedziałeś Wycierusowi, gdzie jest tajemne przejście? Gdzie był twój drogi przyjaciel-potwór? Och, to byłoby takie wspaniałe, gdyby go _zjadł_! Pomyśl o tym! O jego białych kościach, które znikałyby w szczękach bestii. Nie byłoby problemu. Nikt by się nie dowiedział — szepcze. — Przecież Lunatyk nie wiedział, co robi. A skąd Snape się dowiedział? Kto wie, jak długo się szwendał nocami po zamku, aż zobaczył to i owo?  
— Nie chciałem, by stała mu się krzywda! Miał przestać wpychać swój nochal w cudze sprawy!  
— Więc pokazałeś mu wilkołaka? Szlachetnie, bardzo szlachetnie, Gryfonie. — Syriusz maluje sobie czerwony krawat z krwi na ciele, uśmiechając się kpiąco. — Mary też miała przestać wpychać nos w nie swoje sprawy? W sprawę Emmeliny, Marleny i Dorcas, których w końcu nie pieprzyłeś na boku, będąc z nią w związku? O nie, oczywiście, że nie miała racji. Przecież ciebie nie da się uziemić. Żadna cię nie może mieć, bo ty żadnej nie chcesz. A wiesz dlaczego? — Syriusz staje z nim twarzą w twarz, dotyka zakrwawionymi dłońmi jego policzków, a oczy płoną mu szaleństwem. — Bo kochasz jak Blackowie. Kochasz poczucie posiadania.  
Trzęsie się, ale nie ze strachu czy gniewu. Syriusz wie. Syriusz wie o nim tak wiele, a on nie umie zaprzeczyć, bo to byłoby kłamstwo. Gryfoni nie kłamią, są szlachetni. Przecież szczyci się tym, że jest z Gryffindoru. Że jest pierwszym Blackiem, który był na tyle dobry, by wylądować w Domu Lwa.  
— Kłamstwa — syczy Syriusz mu w usta. — Chciałeś zrobić na złość matce. Sprawdzić, czy pod tą skorupą skrywają się jakieś uczucia. Ale to oczywiste, że oprócz gniewu nie ma tam nic. A ty niczego stamtąd nie dostałeś. — Dłonie Syriusza ponownie go dotykają. — Jesteś wypełniony po brzegi tym, co jest dziedzictwem Blacków – szaleństwem. I niczym więcej. Jesteś wężem zmieniającym skórę wedle otoczenia, ale dalej wężem. Jeżeli każą ci ryczeć, ryczysz. Zaprzecz.  
— Nie. Jestem. Tobą — cedzi słowa i widzi gniew odmalowany na twarzy Syriusza. — Nie ma we mnie nic z Blacka prócz wyglądu i mojego nazwiska. Jestem Gryfonem! — wybucha nagle. — Nie udaję kogoś, kim nie jestem! Nie... !  
Dalsze słowa zostają urwane, gdy Syriusz przewraca go na ziemię – jeżeli jakaś tutaj w ogóle jest – i wygląda w tym momencie jak ojciec w czasie swojego największego gniewu, gdzie wręcz blednie od emocji, a jego oczy zamieniając się w burzowe niebo i tylko wyglądać w nich błyskawic.  
— Kłamca! Kłamstwa! — krzyczy, zaciskając rękę na jego szyi, a uścisk ma silny jak imadło. — Fałszywy król w swoim zamku utkanym z kłamstw. Tym jesteś. Ale oni wiedzą, że nie można ci ufać, w głębi swoich serc to wiedzą. Twoi drodzy przyjaciele. — Coś się za Syriuszem porusza i wygląda jak ogon węża, gibki i drżący wściekle. — Wiedzą, że nie można ci ufać. Że przesiąkłeś wilgocią i chłodem Grimmauld Place do szpiku kości. Oni wiedzą!  
— Gówno prawda! — Udaje mu się wydusić, ale wszelkie próby zdjęcia dłoni Syriusza ze swojej szyi kończą się fiaskiem.  
— Czy nie odchylasz talerza od siebie, gdy jesz? Mówisz, że to dlatego, by się nie oblać, ale wiesz o tym, że wszystkie razy, które wymierzyła Ci matka, zmusiły cię do tego. Czy twoje maniery nie są przepustką do łóżek tych wszystkich łatwowiernych dziewczyn? Korzystasz ze wszystkich chwytów, których cię nauczono. Nawet twoja animagiczna forma to pies! Ten sam, którego co rano widziałeś w herbie Blacków! Jesteś. Blackiem. Nie zaprzeczysz, nie dasz rady, to zawsze cię dosięgnie.  
Przestaje łapać oddech i czuje, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Musi robić się purpurowy. Syriusz go dusi i robi to z gniewem jego matki w oczach oraz wyższością, której w niej nie znosi. Zbiera ostatki sił, jakie mu pozostały, i uderza go w skroń.  
Syriusz upada obok niego i dopiero kiedy się odczołguje, może zauważyć, że wężowy ogon wcale mu się nie przywidział. On tam faktycznie jest, wyrasta z końca kręgosłupa i pokryty jest ostrymi, zielonymi łuskami. Czuje przerażenie, ponieważ Syriusz wygląda trochę jak potwór, a wężowy pancerz powoli przechodzi na całe jego ciało. Nie, on wyrasta wprost spod jego skóry.  
Dotyka ręką swojego obolałego gardła i zamiera w przerażeniu, czując śliską fakturę łusek. W panice zaczyna odrywać je od siebie. Jego szyja krwawi, palce mu krwawią, on krwawi i krzyczy, bo boli to jak wypalanie czegoś na skórze. Stos lśniących półkoli pod jego nogami się powiększa, ale on dalej wyrywa je z własnego ciała. Nie kończą się i to powoduje u niego kolejny atak paniki.  
— Na próżno — syczy Syriusz, a jego język robi się długi i rozwidlony na końcu. — Teraz już widzisz, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Próżny. Nieczuły. Syriusz. Black. Oto kim jesteś, kim jesteśmy.  
Czuje gniew, większy niż jakikolwiek, który czuł w ciągu całego życia. Syriusz kłamie. Robi mu wodę z mózgu jak matka, ojciec i cała jego godna pożałowania rodzina. Myli się.  
Podchodzi do niego, uważając by nie nadepnąć na ruchliwy ogon, który plącze się między nimi. Syriusz patrzy na niego wyczekująco, a jego oczy – teraz już z pionowymi, złymi źrenicami – patrzą wyczekująco. Syczy jak prawdziwy wąż.  
— Twierdzisz, że jesteś mną? — szepcze, klękając przed nim, by mieli oczy na jednym poziomie. — _Prawdziwym_ mną? Że znasz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny? — Mruży oczy. — Nie masz racji. JA jestem prawdziwym mną i jedynym, który może tutaj być.  
Z jego gardła już nie wydobywa się żaden odgłos, a wściekłe warczenie czarnego psa, którym się stał i który pragnie tylko jednego – zetrzeć siedzącego przed nim węża na proch. Rzuca się na Syriusza z pazurami, a jego kły wbijają się w łuskowaty pancerz, rozrywając go z łatwością. Pod różowym, gorącym mięsem kryją się bielutkie kości, które przegryza z łatwością. Wyszarpuje nowe kawałki, jeden po drugim, i nim się orientuje, połyka je, a Syriusza z chwili na chwilę ubywa. Tylko jego wężowe oczy patrzą na niego beznamiętnie, ale i one po chwili znikają między psimi kłami.  
Czuje się pusty i pełny jednocześnie. Gdzieś pod skórą coś mu się przesuwa powoli, jak pasożyt, ale to ignoruje. Wygrał. Został on sam, prawdziwy on.  
Chciałby wrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci, ale czuje się zmęczony. Psi umysł pozwala mu się wyciszyć. Zwija się w kłębek pośród mroku, który wydaje mu się już mnie straszny niż na początku i nasłuchuje. Ktoś jest wewnątrz niego, ale nie może się wydostać. I nie pozwoli, by to się kiedyś zdarzyło. Wie, kim jest, a kim nie.  
Nie jest żadnym Syriuszem Blackiem, dziedzicem Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków. Jest Łapą. James go tak nazywa, Remus, Peter. Nawet Lily i czasami Mary. Oni wiedzą, kim jest, a on ufa ich osądowi.  
Więc zasypia głęboko i zostaje Łapą – prostym, dobrym Łapą, którym w końcu zawsze był.


End file.
